


love affair | judar x reader

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Pregnancy, aww how cute, but cant help it, is pretty difficult to write for an asshole in character, judar is always so ooc in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: idek how to summarise this it's literally what the title says.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi or any of the characters shown in this fic - all rights reserved <3





	1. one | love.

Living in the Kou Empire as a princess was lavish, but you felt widely inferior to your siblings. Similar to Kougyoku, your mother was a prostitute in the slums, but your father was the emperor. You didn't have any full siblings, you were the youngest (the same age as Hakuryuu, being born just days apart), and to make you feel even more like an outsider, you didn't have that crimson red hair, or that beautiful navy blue tone. You had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, sticking out like a sore thumb in the palace.  
Though, because of your unique looks, you had caught the attention of a certain dark magi a couple of years ago, when you were 14 and he was 16. Still, to this day, your relationship is hidden from the others, and both of you were surprised that this relationship could be kept so low-key and still carried out without anyone noticing, well, or so you liked to believe. It wasn't the fact that you wanted to keep each other a 'dirty little secret' or anything of the sort, it was the fact that neither of you knew what kind of grounds this love affair would lie on. Technically speaking, on the hierarchy you came above Judar in the palace as a princess. From a different perspective, he was a magi and you were one of his king's candidates, so he came above you in that aspect. He sent you into a dungeon one year ago, and you captured Pazuzu. You wore your metal vessel in your hair, it was a metal hair piece that is woven into a braid that you often wear. Your love was an ambiguous topic, so you both decided to leave things the way they were, but they had their cons as well as pros.  
"I'm so sick to shit of having to hide you from everyone, I can't openly show how I feel and it's fucking pissing me off." It wasn't like you particularly wanted to keep him hidden, either, he knew that. He knew why the two of you couldn't make it public, but he still didn't want to accept it. "Excessive swearing shows a lack of intellectualism, please display more manners. I understand how you feel, to say the least. But you know how it has to be, do you really think Kouen would advocate a relationship between the two of us?" He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, throwing an arm over his eyes so that he could avoid eye contact with you, "who cares what he thinks? It's not his life to control, you should get to decide what to do with your actions." You shook your head and straddled him on the bed, grabbing his arm and moving it away from his face, "one day," you leant forward to kiss him on the lips, "we'll publicly be in a relationship and we can be happier, we won't have to hide and meet at times in the night to see each other like this." His crimson red eyes scanned over yours, and he sighed, acknowledging that you were right. He brought his hands up and pulled your hair out of your braid, taking your metal vessel out and placing it to the side, your hair fell down, framing your face perfectly. "Like a work of art, so tremendously beautiful." Your lips couldn't help but curl into a timid smile, and you felt your stomach flutter, he had such a way with words, "I love you, Judar."  
That was the thing about the two of you, you were polar opposites - well and truly. Unfortunately, he had quite an evil, iniquitous nature and personality, sometimes it hurt you to see him behave like that. But you loved him, and you would hopefully be able to drag him out of the habits that he harbours. Hopefully.  
You would happily give up life as a princess if it meant that you could be with Judar without restraint, he was what your world revolved around. Some people would probably call you stupid, and others would most likely believe that you were being manipulated, but they didn't know anything. They couldn't see the inside, they couldn't see how he treated you.  
His arms made their way around you as you got off on him and laid on his chest, you nuzzled your face into his chest, trying to get comfortable. "Make sure you're gone before morning, you can't be found in here." He sighed and gripped onto you tighter, "I have a better idea" he insisted, your eyes were closed, but your eyebrows raised, "mmm? What's that then?" Not another 'genius' idea of Judar's, they never ended well. "I won't leave, to hell with it if they all know. Nothing like announcing something with the element of surprise, right?" You giggled, "har- har- har- I don't think so, I don't know about you but I don't fancy dying at the hands of my brother. Soon, Judar. Just be patient."  
You hated it, too. You truly did. Hate wasn't a strong enough word. Abhor. Detest. Having your lover only be able to see you at times of night where you could sneak around with ease? Not being able to wake up beside him? Because he'd fall asleep next to you but when you woke up there would be the empty space on the bed? All just because this had to remain a secret? It was horrid. You said to yourself every time that you just had to be patient and it would all fall into place in its own way, but that was a lot easier said than done.


	2. two | lime <3

Knock knock. You waited outside Judar's room, but you didn't get an answer as quickly as you were hoping for, "come on, Judar. You can't just call for me and then not answer when I turn up." The door opened for you and Judar was stood there, in his usual attire, but he had glasses on; he looked so attractive. "An impatient one, aren't you? Come in," he walked over to the table in his room and sat down in front of the open book on it. "What's wrong? Did you need something?" He patted his lap, suggesting for you to sit down, "you." You picked your dress up so that the skirt wasn't dragging on the floor and you sat across him, "you're positive no one is going to come in?" You asked, "I'm positive." He kissed your neck as he gripped the neck of your dress, pushing the material on your shoulders off of them. Your dress had many layers, (like Kougyoku's) and it tended to be a pain to get off. At the same time, he pulled your skirt up and moved his hand up your leg, slowly and tauntingly he drew circles on your inner thigh. You got more aroused and began to whimper, "you sound so cute when you whimper." You grabbed his face and kissed him, biting down on his lip and tugging until he gave you what you wanted so desperately from him. "Okay, okay, I get it," he chuckled as you released your bite, and he began to move his fingers around your folds and circle your bud, "so wet already?" You continued to kiss him as his digits worked their way into your folds, getting closer to pushing into your entrance. Your body shook with anticipation, he was so close, so so close.  
'Knock knock' "High Priest?" His ministrations stopped, and he let out a sigh, breaking the kiss. "Who is it?" He spat, clearly aggravated. You rested your forehead on his, trying to calm him, "it's Kouha, can I come in?"  
"No, you can't. I'm busy. What's wrong?" It was just like Kouha to come in anyway, even though Judar said no. He swung the door open and his face dropped, eyes as wide as the moon, luckily you were dressed but your shoulders were still exposed and you were sat on his lap. You screeched and jumped off of Judar's lap, patting your dress down so that the kinks came out and pulling the sleevs up to re-cover yourself, "Kouha!" You exclaimed, running over to him. "Big brother, please! You can't tell anyone about what you just saw!" Judar rubbed his temples and stood up, walking over to stand next to you, "don't worry, (name)."  
"What do you mean 'don't worry?!' if he tells Kouen, or anyone-"  
"He's not gonna tell anyone, calm down." Judar patted your shoulder, Kouha grinned and looked at the two of you, "so Judar and my baby sis are having some secret runaround love affair? I never saw that one coming!" Your eyes swelled, and you slapped your hands together, bowing your head, "please, Kouha. Please don't say a word to anyone, I'll do anything!" He reached his hand out and ruffled your hair, "don't stress about it, sis. Your secret is safe with me, actually, I think the two of you are quite cute. In your own, weird and twisted way." You let out a relieved sigh and raised your head, "thank you so much." He turned on his heels and went to walk out the door, "hey wait, what did you come here for?" Judar asked, Kouha looked over his shoulder, "we'll talk about it later - I obviously interrupted something, I do apologise. Pretend I was never here." He chuckled as he left the room, and you felt yourself heat up with embarrassment. That was your brother!  
-  
Your clothes were on the floor and you laid next to Judar in his bed, the both of you naked. "I can't believe Kouha knows, the whole palace is totally gonna find out now." You complained and Judar rolled his eyes, pulling you to lay on his chest, "be quiet, it'll be fine."  
But it wasn't fine. No, it was never going to be that easy.


	3. three | marriage.

You walked down the corridors, humming a happy tune to yourself. Seemingly on your tracks to no where, to do nothing. Being the baby princess really wasn't all it was made out to be. It was true you had the least responsibilities, but that made your life awfully monotonous and tedious. You didn't get to do much with your time, and even though you were a dungeon capturer you hardly ever got to train; everyone was always 'too busy.' In front of you, Kouen was walking your way. Stood tall and prominently, like a true emperor should, you were proud to call him your brother. He stopped you in your travels to speak with you, "just the person I wanted to see. I need to speak with you, do you mind?"  
Your humming stopped abruptly, and your heart sunk, you had a bad feeling that he knew about you and Judar - that god damn Kouha! You knew he wouldn't keep his trap shut. But you didn't show your nervousness, all you did was smile and nod your head, "of course!"  
When you walked into the military room, where he spent most of his time, you saw Koumei and Judar sat in there, either side of the chair in the middle. Supposedly where Kouen was to sit. You gulped slightly and stood your place in front of the chair he sat himself on, "what's all of this about, Kouen?" He rested his arms on the arms of the chair and sat with a straight back. You didn't look at Judar or Koumei, your focus was fixed on Kouen. "You're a young and beautiful princess of the Kou Empire, and you differ from your siblings. To cut a long story short, we've received a marriage proposal for you, and we're going to accept it." In the corner of your eye, you saw Judar's head snap to look at Kouen, clearly in shock. You were pretty taken aback, too, and you couldn't even really argue about it, what he said was what you would have to do. Unfortunately, that was his rule over you. But hey, you weren't going down without a fight. "W-what do you mean, Lord Kouen? That's absurd! I'm the youngest sibling, should you not consider marrying off my elder sisters first?!" You challenged, "we have not had proposals for them as of yet, but we have for you. And this suitor is perfect for you, I don't think you understand the opportunities this open for you, princess. You'll be the queen of another land," you stomped your foot and furrowed your eyebrows, "I don't want to be a queen! And I sure as heck don't want to get married!" Kouen expression remained the same, "you're not behaving like a princess."  
"To hell with acting like a princess! Who even proposed, anyway?! And without asking me first?!" Kouen nonchalantly responded, "King Sinbad, of Sindria." Judar's face didn't once change from one of shock, and it only got worse when he heard that name. "Sinbad?! No! I especially don't want to marry him, Kouen listen to me, this isn't fair!"  
"You are a princess, and whether you like it or not you are meant to get married to a king of another country and become the queen, that is your fate." Tears built up in your eyes, and you shook your head, "why can't I decide my own fate?!" You cried before turning around and running out of the of the room. Judar didn't care if he made your relationship obvious when he done what he done next, he pounced off the chair he was sat on and ran after you.  
-  
"Kouen, are you deliberately trying to drive a wedge in between (name) and Judar? That's very malevolent of you, if you don't mind me saying." Koumei stated, Kouen sighed and closed his eyes, "their relationship is unfit. It cannot continue."  
-  
"(Name)?" Judar opened the door to your bedroom to see you laying on your side in your bed, sobbing into the pillow. You didn't answer him, he knelt on the bed and stroked your hair out of your face, "hey now, don't be a big baby and cry about it." You nuzzled your face into the pillow, not stopping the flow of tears, "I don't want to marry Sinbad, Judar. I want to marry you!" He laid down on his side as well, caging his arm around you to spoon you, "I won't let you marry Sinbad, you're mine. I won't let anyone else have you."


	4. four | see.

You ended up falling asleep for a short nap in Judar's arm, but he didn't fall asleep as well. He had too much on his mind, he kept trying to come up with plans on how to prove to Kouen that you and him could be together. He racked his brain so hard, trying to concoct the perfect plan of action. You suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom.  
Judar sat on the bed, obviously he wasn't going to follow you into the bathroom - even if you did sprint off spontaneously without saying a word beforehand. Well, he wasn't going to follow you until he heard you throwing up. He pulled the door open quickly and saw you hunched over the toilet, throwing up everything you had eaten that day. He knelt beside you and pulled your hair out of your face, "that's so gross, princess." You couldn't answer him, you just kept throwing up, your eyes starting to water. "Did you eat something dodgy?" You panted over the toilet, finally you had stopped upchucking, you tried to think back to everything you had eaten, but couldn't give an answer. Then it clicked. You stabled your breathing, "Judar..." He 'hmm'ed as a reply, "when did I have my last period?" He thought back, and gave an unsure answer, "maybe about 5 weeks ago? Why?"  
"Shit," you mumbled, "I'm late." Judar's face twisted with confusion, "late? Late for- oh shit." You got up off the floor, flushed the sink and rinsed your mouth out with water. "Judar is there any way that you'd be able to tell if I was... You know, pregnant?" He shook his head, "no, I don't think so. Well maybe, do you want me to try?" You cringed and bit, but nodded your head, he was going to have to use his eyes to look if he could see anything, which freaked you out. "Please, use your eyes, just give it a shot. But don't make it weird or anything." He closed his eyes then reopened them, them glowing bright red as he looked at you, it kinda gave you the creeps. After about 5 seconds, he disabled the ability and pulled you into a hug, "it's small - but there's definitely something inside of your womb." You wrapped your arms around him, "oh gosh. We need to tell my brother, we need to tell him now."  
"You're right. Okay, let's go." The plan that he had come up with was no longer relevant, this situation trumped any idea he ever could of brainstormed.  
-  
"Kouen!" You shouted as you knocked on his military office door, "come in, (name)" you pushed the doors opened and the two of you walked in. "Did you finally come around about the marriage? That didn't take very long for you to change your mind." You shook your head, and looked at the floor, Judar looked at you, he could tell you didn't want to say it. "What's the matter?" Kouen concerned. "Kouen, I have some news. Well... We. We have some news."  
"Very well, what is it?" You swallowed hard, and Judar took your hand in his, his support gave you a boost of confidence. You looked up and boldly stated, "Kouen, I'm sorry but I cannot accept that marriage proposal. I've just discovered that I've fallen pregnant, and Judar is the only person that can be the father. I understand your worries for me and my duties as a princess, but believe me when I tell you I love Judar, I love him very much indeed. We've been in a relationship for 2 years, I'm sorry I never told you." You bowed your head, and Judar squeezed your hand. "High Priest, is what she's saying the truth?" Judar nodded, "yes, Lord Kouen. She speaks the truth."  
"And you love her as well?"  
"I do, Lord Kouen."  
"Are you willing to marry her, and raise children with her? Are you willing to protect her at all costs, no matter the consequence?"  
"I give you my word."  
Your eyes teared, and Kouen sighed, "I knew the whole time, by the way. You didn't really think you could sneak around right under my nose, right? However, if you are pregnant then it is indeed true that I cannot marry you off into another nation to another man, I suppose I have no other choice. Very well, I shall permit your relationships within these walls, and out of them. I hope you live very happily together. We shall alert all staff and the other royalties of our new expectancy, and we shall have a marriage arranged for after the birth."  
And that, is how your long life with Judar, the Black Magi, begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Pazuzu - a wind demon in Greek mythology.  
> Kudos,comments,constructive criticism is always appreciated <3


End file.
